mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nkisi
thumb|Nkisi masculino de Songye en la colección del Museo de Arte de Birmingham.Un nkisi o nkishi (el plural varía: minkisi, zinkisi o nkisi) es un espíritu o un objeto que habita un espíritu. Se suele aplicar a distintos objetos usados en la cuenca del Congo en África central que se creen que contienen poderes espirituales o espíritus. El término y su concepto se trasladó con el comercio atlántico de eslavos a América.https://web.archive.org/web/20080413072928/http://palomayombe.netfirms.com/beliefs.html Significado thumb|Figura nkisi de la colección del museo de Brooklyn. El significado actual del término deriva de la raíz *-kitį-'', refiriéndose a una entidad espiritual u objetos materiales en el que se manifiesta o habita en Proto-Njila, una antigua subdivisión de la familia del idioma bantú.Jan Vansina, ''Paths in the Rainforest: Toward a History of Political Tradition in Equatorial Africa (Madison: University of Wisconsin Press, 1990), p. 146 and 297; but see also Vansina's corrective statements in How Societies Are Born: Governance in West Central Africa Before 1600 (Charlottesville, VA and London: University of Virginia Press, 2004), pp. 51-52. En sus primeros testimonios en los dialectos kikongo a principios del siglo XVII, se transliteraba como "mokissie" en neerlandés), ya que el prefijo ''mu-'' se seguía pronunciando en esta clase de nombre. Fue informado por visitantes holandeses a Loango en el libro de 1668, Descripción de África, refiriéndose tanto al objeto material como a la entidad espiritual que lo habita.Olfert Dapper, ''Naukeurige Beschrijvinge der Africa Gewesten (Amsterdam, 1668), p. 548 (see English translation in John Ogilby, Africa (London, 1670), p. 514). En el siglo XVI, cuando el reino de Congo se convirtió al cristianismo, ukisi (una sustancia con características de nkisi) se usó para traducir "sagrado" en el catecismo kikongo de 1624.John Thornton, "The Development of an African Catholic Church in the Kingdom of Kongo, 1491-1750," Journal of African History 25 (1984): 156-57. En el siglo XVIII, el prefijo mu-'' evolucionó a una nasal simple n-, por lo que la escritura moderna es n'kisi, aunque muchas ortografías lo escriben nkisi (no hay una ortografía ampliamente aceptada de kikongo). Uso thumb|Figura nkisi masculina con tiras de piel, de la colección del Museo de Brooklyn. La comunicación cercana con ancestro y la creencia en la eficacia de sus poderes se relacionan íntimamente con ''minkisi en la tradición del Congo. Entre los pueblos de la cuenca del Congo, especialmente los Bakongo y los Songye de Kasai, se cree frecuentemente ne poderes humanos excepcionales a través de un tipo de comunicación con los muertos. Los conocidos como banganga''El plural varía según el dialecto. (singular: nganga) trabajan como curanderos, adivinos y mediadores que devienden a los vivos ante la magia negra y les proporcionan remedios contra las enfermedades provocadas por brujería o las peticiones de los ''bakisi (espíritus), emisarios de la tierra de los muertos. Banganga extraen sus poderes de bakisi y los muertos haciendo un minkisi. Los minkisi son los contenedores principales - vasos de cerámica, calabazas, cuernos de animales, conchas, manojos o cualquier objeto que pueda contener sustancias espiritualmente cargadas. Incluso las propias tumbas, como el hogar de los muertos y por tanto de bakisi, pueden considerarse minkisi. De hecho, los minkisi se han descrito como tumbas portátiles, incluyendo muchos tierra o reliquias de la tumba de un individuo poderoso como ingrediente principal. Los poderes del muerto infunden por lo tanto al objeto y permiten al nganga controlarlo.Moncia Blackmun Visona, Robin Poynor, Herbert M Cole, A History of Art in Africa (New York: Prentice-Hall, 2000. Los objetos metálicos normalmente golpeados en la superficie de las figuras de poder representan las funciones activas de los minkisis durante el ritual o ceremonia. Cada clavo o pieza de metal representa un voto, tratado firmado y esfuerzo para abolir el mal. Finalmente, estas figuras normalmente representan reflejos de comportamientos socialmente inaceptables y esfuerzos para corregirlos. Las sustancias elegidas para la inclusión en el minkisi suelen llamarse "bilongo" o "milongo" (Singular: nlongo) una palabra normalmente traducida como "medicina". Sin embargo, su función no es principalmente farmacéutica, ya que no se les aplica ni los ingieren aquellos que están enfermos, siendo bilongo quizás traducido de forma más precisa como "sustancias terapéuticas". En vez de eso, son más frecuentemente elegidos por razones metafóricas, por ejemplo, una garra de ave para capturar a malhechores, o porqe sus nombres se asemejan a características del espíritu en cuestión. Entre los muchos materiales comunes usados en el minkisi están la fruta ("luyala" en kikongo), carbón ("kalazima") y setas ("tondo").Wyatt MacGaffey, "Complexity, Astonishment and Power: The Visual Vocabulary of Kongo Minkisi" Journal of Southern African Studies''14: 188-204 Se recogían minerales de varios lugares asociados con los muertos, como la tierra de tumbas y riveras. La arcilla blanca también es muy importante en la composición del minkisi por su relación simbólica del color blanco y los aspectos físicos de la piel muerta así como su rectitud moral y positividad espiritual. El blanco contrasta con el negro, el color de la negatividad. Algunos minkisi usan ocre rojo como colorante. El uso del rojo es simbólico de la mediación de los poderes de los muertos. Los ninkisi sirven muchos propósitos. Algunos se usan en la adivinación, rituales para erradicar el mal o castigar a los malhechores y en ceremonias para cuotas protectivas. Muchos también se usan en la curación, mientras otros proporcionan éxito en la caza o el comercio, entre otras cosas. A los minkisi importantes se le atribuyen poderes en múltiples dominios. Más conocido es que los minkisi también pueden tomar la forma de tallados de madera antropomórficos o zoomórficos. Tipos thumb|Figuras Nkisi encadenadas, de la colección del museo de Brooklyn. Los minkisi y los dolores asociados con ellos se clasifican generalmente en dos tipos: ""los de arriba" y "los de abajo". Los minkisi de arriba se asocian con el cielo, la lluvia y las tormentas eléctricas. Los de abajo se asocian con la tierra y las aguas en esta. Los de arriba se consideran masculino, cercanos a la violencia y fuerzas violentas.Marie-Claude Dupré,"Les système des forces ''nkisi chez le Kongo d'après le troisième volume de K. Laman," Africa 45 (1975): 12-28 Además se usan ampliamente para mantener el orden, servir la justicia y sellar tratados. Las aves de presa, rayos, armas y el fuego son temas comunes de los ninkisi de arriba. También afectan a la mitad superior del cuerpo. Se dice que los dolores de cabeza, cuello y pecho son causados por estas figuras nkisi. Algunas figuras estaban en forma de animales. Normalmente suelen ser perros ("kozo"). Los perros están íntimamente ligados al mundo espiritual en la mitología del Congo. Viven en dos mundos separados; el pueblo de los vivos y el bosque de los muertos. Las figuras kozo suelen representarse con dos cabezas, siendo un símbolo de su habilidad para ver ambos mundos. Nkondi thumb|Figura de poder Nkisi Mangaaka en el museo de Manchester. Nkondi (los plurales varían: minkondi, zinkondi) son una subclase de minkisi considerada agresiva. Como muchos nkondi recogidos en el siglo XIX fueron activados con clavos en ellos, se les solía llamar "fetiches de clavo" en la literatura de viajes, catálogos de museos y la literatura de la historia del arte. Muchos nkondi también muestran superficies reflectoras, como espejos, en las zonas de sus estómagos u ojos, que se consideran como medios de visión al mundo espiritual. Aunque pueden hacerse de muchas formas, las que muestran una estatua humana con clavos son las mejor descritas en la literatura antropológica y académica. Los nkondi se evocan para descubrir las malas acciones, forzar juramentos y causar o curar enfermedades. Quizás, el uso más común sea el de localizar y castigar a criminales, cazando a los malhechores y vengando sus crímenes. Un juramentado puede declararse vulnerable a la enfermedad causada por un nkondi si viola el pacto. La gente responsable de mediar con ese espíritu determina como ser curado. Aunque nkisi nkondi se han hecho desde al menos el siglo XVI, las figuras con clavos, en concreto, pueden haber sido objeto de colección de museos occidentales, fabricados principalmente en la parte norte de la zona cultural del Congo en los siglos XIX y principios del XX. Impacto moderno thumb|Nkisi Nkonde femenino en el Museo de Arte de Birmingham Las figuras nkisi llevadas a Europa en el siglo XIX provocaron gran interés, estimulando las modas emergentes en el arte moderno, cambiando la consideración anterior de primitiva o terrible de los temas bantúes a estéticamente interesante. Las piezas se volvieron influyentes en los círculos de arte y muchas fueron adquiridas por museos de arte. Las intenciones de los banganga que crearon el minkisi eran prácticas, es decir, sus características se dictaban por la necesidad del objeto de hacer la labor que se le requería - de ahí que los clavos que causaban sensación nunca se vieran como elementos decorativos, sino como una necesidad para despertar al espíritu; o los gestos eran partes de una metáfora sustancial de gestos encontrados en la cultura del Congo.Wyatt MacGaffey, "'Magic, or as we usually say 'Art': A Framework for Comparing African and European Art," in Enid Schildkrout and Curtis Keim, eds. The Scramble for Art in Central Africa, (Cambridge and New York: Cambridge University Press, 1998) pp. 217-235. Recientemente, algunos artistas modernos también se han interesado en crear nkisi propios, destacándose Renee Stout, cuya exhibición "Astonishment and Power" en el Smithsonian Institution junto con sus propias versiones de nkisi con un comentario por el señalado antropólogo Wyatt MacGaffey.Michael Harris and Wyatt MacGaffey. eds. Astonishment and Power (London and Washington, DC: Smithsonian Institution Press, 1993) Referencias Categoría:Mitología Africana